Destinos cambiados
by BELLY28
Summary: En esta historia el destino les cambiara la vida a ranma y akane podrán ellos contra este destino.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic así que no sean tan crueles.

Los personajes de ranma no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran rumiko takahashi.

_(Lo que el personaje piensa)_

(Cambio de escena)

CAPITULO 1.

Era una mañana cualquiera para akane y ranma como siempre ellos estaban discutiendo después de lo de la boda fallida su relación se había vuelto más difícil.

Ranma ven aquí – decía akane mientras perseguía a ranma por toda la casa.

Ni loco dejo que me alcances niña tonta – le dice ranma corriendo.

Los demás solo comían ya estaban acostumbrados a estos pleitos entre ellos.

De repente se escucho que alguien caía al agua y a akane reírse había sido ranma que al huir de akane se resbalo y cayó al agua convirtiéndose en mujer.

Te lo mereces por baka – le dice akane riendo.

Niña boba marimacho - le grita ranma – mala cocinera kawaikune.

Ranma, akane ya basta – les dice kasumi ya molesta – compórtense de una vez y apúrense que llegaran tarde a la escuela.

Los dos chicos bajan la cabeza y akane ayuda a ranma a salir del agua y va a la cocina por agua caliente se la echa encima a ranma y este vuelve a hacer hombre.

Gracias akane – dice ranma sonriendo.

De nada – le dice akane sonrojándose.

Bueno es hora de irse a la escuela chicos – les dice nodoka – apresúrense que ya es muy tarde.

Los chicos salen corriendo pero ranma quiere desayunar antes de irse pero como perdieron tiempo peleando tienen que irse sin comer así que akane lo toma de la trenza y se lo lleva corriendo.

No hay tiempo para eso baka – le grita akane.

Pero yo tengo hambre y por tu culpa no desayune baka-dice ranma enojado.

Pues tendrás que esperarte a que lleguemos a la escuela – dice akane corriendo.

Cuando llegan a la escuela cada quien se sienta en su lugar de repente akane se levanta y se dirige hacia donde esta ranma.

Ranma toma – le dice dándole una bolsa.

Y esto que es – dice ranma.

Comételo si quieres – dice akane.

Ranma abre la bolsa y ve que es el almuerzo de akane la mira y le dice.

Akane estás segura es tu almuerzo.

Si ranma por mi culpa no desayunaste así que comételo –le dice ella.

Gracias akane pero no puedo – dice devolviéndole la bolsa-tu qué vas a comer después.

No te preocupes por eso y solo come-dice ella molesta.

Está bien gracias akane- dice el sonrojado.

De nada –le responde akane de la misma manera.

Así pasan las horas de clase y llegan a la hora de salida.

Akane se va corriendo a casa y deja a ranma atrás.

Niña tonta como me deja solo en la escuela- dice ranma corriendo.

Así va cuando ve a akane caminando muy tranquila por la calle.

Oye niña boba porque no me esperaste-le grita ranma cuando llega cerca de ella.

No sabía que era obligación venirme contigo – le dice akane molesta.

Pues si lo es - le dice ranma tomándola del brazo.

Qué te pasa baka suéltame –grita akane.

No lo hare hasta que te disculpes – le grita akane.

Que me sueltes te digo - le dice akane jalando su brazo.

Que no te digo – contesta ranma jalándola hacia.

Pero akane se tropieza y cae sobre el cuándo levantan la vista se encuentran tan cerca que se sonrojan y no hallan que decir.

Yo, yo, yo etto- dice ranma asustado.

Yo bueno es que – dice akane.

No fue mi intención –gritan los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y se ríen por lo que acaban de decir pero de nuevo se miran y no pueden dejar de sentirse extraños akane intenta levantarse pero ranma la toma de la cintura y la abraza akane se asusta de este movimiento de su prometido pero no dice nada levanta la mirada y ve a ranma sonrojado se acerca a su rostro y casi lo besa entonces ranma le acaricia la mejilla con la mano y la toma del cuello haciendo que ella baje la cabeza hacia y la besa.

Y así se besan por primera vez y se están así hasta que escuchan que alguien viene y se levantan rojos como tomates.

Akane yo bueno es que yo – le dice ranma asustado.

Ranma – dice akane viéndolo.

Se acerca hasta su oído – te amo - le dice y se va corriendo.

Ranma se queda ahí parado sin saber qué hacer.

Después de un rato reacciona sonríe y se va a casa cuando llega akane ya está ahí.

Ya llegue – grita ranma desde la puerta.

Entra a la casa y ve a kasumi arreglando la mesa para la cena.

Hola ranma acabas de llegar –le dice kasumi.

Si kasumi has visto a akane –le dice él.

Si hace un momento llego creo que esta en el dojo ranma – le dice kasumi.

Gracias – dice él y se va.

Cuando llega al dojo escucha a akane llorando.

Soy una idiota – grita akane.

Soy una idiota decirle eso como pude hacerlo –se decía ella llorando.

En este momento ha de estarse riendo de mi – decía ella lanzando golpes.

Pues yo no me estoy riendo – le dice ranma llegando por la espalda de la chica.

Akane se asusta tanto que pierde el equilibrio y cae cierra sus ojos para no ver el suelo pero los abre asustada al no sentir el suelo si unos brazos en la cintura.

Ranma –dice ella asustada.

Akane discúlpame –dice el sonrojado.

La suelta y la mira tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Se acerca a ella y le limpia las lágrimas con su mano y la mira a los ojos.

Akane yo – dice el jugando con sus dedos.

Akane lo mira y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

Ranma la mira y no sabe qué hacer pero de repente toma valor y la toma de la mano.

No te vayas – le dice él.

Pero – dice ella –yo es que lo que paso.

El la jala y se acerca a su oído – yo también te amo akane- dice rápidamente.

Akane se pone roja –pero ranma estás seguro de lo que dices.

Si porque lo preguntas – dice el.

Porque tú ya lo has negado antes- dice ella triste al recordar lo de la boda fallida.

Akane perdóname –dice el.

Ranma – le dice ella.

Si akane te pido perdón por ser un cobarde y hacerte daño –dice el bajando la cabeza – me perdonas akane.

Claro que si – le dice ella abrazándolo.

El la abraza fuertemente y se separa un poco de ella y la besa.

Al principio es un beso suave tierno pero después se vuelve apasionado y así ranma camina besando a akane hasta la pared y ahí se recuesta apretando a akane ella no sabe qué hacer solo sabe que no puede separarse de ranma y se deja llevar por él.

Ranma deja de besar a akane porque ya le falta el aire se separa un poco de ella y la mira a la cara y ve que ella esta sonrojada akane abre los ojos al no sentir los labios de ranma y ve que él la mira embelesado y esto la pone nerviosa al momento que ranma se acerca a ella nuevamente escuchan ruido afuera del dojo.

Akane ranma donde están – grita kasumi.

Aquí est – iba a decir akane pero ranma le tapa la boca y le dice al oído.

Quieres que nuestros padres nos casen mañana – le dice el – si se enteran de esto te aseguro que lo harán.

Y tú no quieres – le dice akane bajando la mirada.

Si quiero – dice ranma –pero cuando nosotros lo decidamos.

Ranma de verdad – dice ella asombrada- lo dices en serio.

Claro – dice el sonrojado.

Entonces que hacemos – dice ella.

Sal tu primero – dice ranma – y después salgo yo.

Está bien – dice ella y empieza a caminar a la puerta.

Pero ranma la jala de nuevo y la besa.

No te ibas a ir sin despedirte- le dice el haciendo que akane se sonrojara.

Akane se va y llama a su hermana su hermana la regaña por no responder y se van las dos a donde están los demás.

Cuando llegan akane se sorprende de ver a ranma sentado comiendo.

Se sienta a su lado y lo mira él la mira y le guiña un ojo haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Cuando ya todos habían comido genma se levanta.

Esperen tengo algo que decirles – les dice a todos.

Ahora que papa- dice ranma enojado.

Hijo no tienes porque ponerte así – le dice su madre.

Perdón mama – dice el.

Que quieres decirnos tío genma – dice akane.

Mañana me iré a un viaje - dice genma –en este viaje buscare un mejor futuro para mi hijo.

Que quieres decir con eso – le dice ranma preocupado.

Que veo que aquí estás estancado hijo – dice genma – y creo que si seguimos así jamás harás nada con tu vida.

Pero genma de que habla – le dice sound –ranma es el prometido de mi akane.

Si pero ellos jamás se van a casar sound – le dice genma – es tiempo de buscar algo mejor para mi hijo.

Como te atreves a decir eso – dice ranma enojado – yo no necesito nada mejor.

Pero genma que te pasa – le dice nodoka – nuestro hijo ama a akane y con ella se casara.

Mujer por favor – dice genma – ranma no la ama o si hijo.

Ranma se pone rojo – no tengo por qué contestar eso – dice enojado – además quien querría a alguien como akane.

Akane al escucharlo se pone triste – sabes que yo tampoco siento nada por ti baka – le dice akane y se corriendo.

Ves lo que me haces decir – le dice ranma a su papa – no necesito nada de ti entiendes – le grita y se va corriendo.

Todos se quedan callados genma se va a su cuarto triste por lo que ranma acaba de decirle pero su decisión está tomada buscara algo mejor para su hijo.

Akane corría sin dirección solo quería desaparecer como había vuelto a creer en él si ya había pasado por esto el jamás la amaría era una idiota por haber vuelto a cometer el mismo error.

Ranma corría quería alcanzar a akane y explicarle porque había dicho eso corría y corría hasta que llego al parque y ahí estaba akane sentada en uno de los columpios se acerco a ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Akane – le dijo él.

Porque – dijo ella – porque disfrutas tanto haciéndome sufrir ranma.

Akane lo que dije no es cierto – dijo el acercándose.

Lo sé – dijo ella – nunca es real verdad ranma - dijo viéndolo – siempre es mentira tu no me amas o si.

Akane te amo – dijo el –pero si lo aceptaba ellos nos obligaran a casarnos – dijo acercándose a ella – entiende que quiero que primero disfrutemos nuestro amor akane sin que nadie nos diga que hacer.

Ranma – dijo ella – júrame que dices la verdad por favor ya no me hagas más daño.

Akane ya no pudo más y cayó al suelo llorando ranma corrió hacia ella y la levanto la abrazo.

Te lo juro akane – dijo el – te amo más que a nada en mi vida sin ti no soy nadie.

Akane levanto su mirada y lo miro a los ojos, ranma limpio sus lágrimas se acerco a ella y la beso.

Akane acepto el beso y le correspondió ranma se separo de ella un poco.

Vamos a casa – dijo el –no te preocupes por nada solo sigamos fingiendo ante ellos hasta que estemos listos para decírselos – él la miro – estás de acuerdo.

Si ranma - dijo ella – haremos las cosas como tu digas pero trata de no ser tan cruel sí.

El rio y dijo – está bien ya no te tratare tan mal.

La tomo de la mano y se fueron a casa.

Pero lo que no sabían era que genma estaba decidido a buscar otra mujer para su hijo y además el destino les tenía una mala jugada que los haría sufrir demasiado.

Bueno es todo por el momento pronto subiré otro capítulo por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Recuerden que es mi primer fic así que no sean tan crueles por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí le traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic espero que les guste.

Los personajes de ranma no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran rumiko takahashi.

_ (Lo que el personaje piensa)_

CAPÍTULO 2.

Ranma y akane habían decidido no decirle nada a su familia, frente a ellos fingían discutir pero cuando estaban solos se demostraban todo su amor.

Ranma – dijo akane – crees que ellos entenderán porque nosotros no les dijimos nada.

Akane – dijo ranma – no te preocupes tanto por ellos solo disfrutemos.

Estas seguro de eso ranma – dijo akane preocupada – yo creo que deberíamos decirles pronto.

Les diremos – dijo el – pero no ahora quiero que los dos estemos seguros de lo que vamos a hacer.

Los dos quedaron de acuerdo en eso y decidieron no decir nada.

En su casa estaban todos viendo la tele menos uno genma que seguía pensando en irse a ese viaje.

Genma – dijo nodoka – porque quieres seguir con esto.

Nodoka lo hago por nosotros y también por nuestro hijo – dijo el – quiero que ranma tenga algo mejor de lo que tiene ahora.

Porque no tomas en cuenta los sentimientos de nuestro hijo – dijo ella.

Por eso lo hago – dijo el – el jamás será feliz aquí mujer así que no sigas.

Solo te pido que les des tiempo para que veas que ellos se aman – dijo ella.

Está bien les daré una semana – dijo el – pero si ellos no demuestran que se aman hare ese viaje y buscare una mujer que si lo ame.

Pero genma – dijo nodoka.

Eso es todo lo que les daré nodoka – dijo el – no mas y se acabo.

Nodoka se fue llorando no podía entender porque ahora genma había tomado esa decisión.

_Porque genma quiere hacer eso, porque, no entiendo – pensó ella._

Ranma y akane regresaron a casa ya muy tarde, cada quien llego por su lado.

Todos estaban cenando cuando akane entro a su casa.

Buenas – dijo ella tranquilamente.

Akane ¿dónde estabas? – dijo kasumi.

Solo salí un rato - dijo akane – porque lo preguntas kasumi.

Por nada importante – dijo ella – tienes hambre.

Si gracias kasumi – dijo akane.

En ese momento llegaba ranma muy contento.

Hola – dijo el sentándose al lado de akane.

Vas a cenar ranma – dijo kasumi.

Si gracias kasumi – dijo él.

Todos cenaban tranquilamente hasta que ranma y akane empezaron a discutir solo por un pedazo de pan.

Yo lo tome primero – dijo akane enojada – si fueras un caballero me dejarías tomarlo sin discutir.

Niña boba – dijo el – lo bueno es que no soy un caballero así que me lo comeré yo.

Ranma baka – dijo akane - suelta ese pan ya.

Marimacho kawaikunee – grito ranma enojado.

Akane se levanto tomo la mesa y se la tiro a ranma dejándolo noqueado.

Genma al ver esto se levanto y se fue a su cuarto.

Nodoka lo vio y temió lo peor así que fue tras de él.

Genma que pasa – dijo ella al llegar a la habitación donde estaba el.

Nada nodoka ya te había dicho que les daba una semana – dijo el sin mirarla – pero como acabas de ver las cosas nunca van a cambiar.

Después de esta charla la madre de ranma decidió hablar con él y decirle lo que su padre estaba pensando hacer.

_Tengo que hablar con mi hijo de lo que su padre quiere hacer._

Nodoka busco a su hijo y lo encontró entrenando en el dojo cuando lo vio pensó que su hijo aun no era un hombre de verdad y también que tal vez su marido tenía razón al decir que ranma no tenía un futuro ahí.

Hijo podemos hablar – dijo su madre – necesito comunicarte algo importante.

Claro mamá – dijo el dejando de entrenar – que quieres decirme.

Ranma tu padre está decidido a buscar un futuro para ti – dijo ella – que piensas de eso.

Nada – dijo el – me da lo mismo lo que papá haga o deje de hacer.

Pero hijo el está decidido yo ya hable con el – dijo ella – y solo te dio una semana para que demuestres que tu futuro está aquí con akane.

Mi padre está loco – dijo el enojado – jamás me voy a casar con akane mamá.

Entonces hijo no me das otra opción que apoyar a tu padre – dijo ella enojada – tú no eres un hombre, eres un niño caprichoso.

Mamá como puede apoyarlo a él – dijo el poniéndose triste – porque todo el mundo quiere gobernar mi vida.

Después de decir esto salió corriendo del dojo dejando a su madre enojada y triste a la vez.

No podía creer que ahora hasta su madre estuviera en su contra tenía que hablar con akane sobre esto y lo tenía que hacer pronto.

Ranma busco a akane por toda la casa pero no la encontró.

_Donde se habrá metido akane – pensó._

Al final decidió subir al techo de la casa para pensar las cosas que le dijo su madre.

Ahí encontró a akane recostada viendo las estrellas.

Akane sintió que alguien la observaba, ranma se acerco a ella y puso su cara arriba de la de ella, akane se asusto al ver a ranma de repente ahí con ella.

Ranma – dijo ella – levantándose asustada – que haces aquí.

Hola - dijo el sentándose a su lado - te busque por todas partes, pero como no te encontré decidí subir a pensar.

Así – dijo ella – y para que me buscabas.

Tengo que decirte algo importante que mi madre me conto – dijo el viendo las estrellas.

Y que te conto tu madre – dijo ella – espero que no sean malas noticias para nosotros como siempre.

No sé si son malas o buenas noticias – dijo el – solo me conto que mi padre ha decidido darnos una semana para demostrar que nos amamos de verdad – él la miro para ver si ella decía algo pero al ver que callaba continuo – y que si eso no pasa se irá a ese viaje del que ya había hablado antes.

Y que piensas que debemos hacer nosotros ranma – dijo ella – les decimos la verdad ranma ¿eso haremos verdad?

No, claro que no – dijo el enojado – no permitiré que me chantajeen de esa manera.

Pero ranma y si es verdad lo que dice de buscarte otra prometida que vas a hacer – dijo ella preocupada – me vas a dejar sola.

Akane no te preocupes por eso – dijo el acercándose a ella – que busque lo que quiera yo me quedare contigo para siempre te lo juro.

Estás seguro de lo que dices ranma – dijo ella – es que tú siempre terminas haciendo lo que tu padre te dice.

Si es cierto pero esta vez es diferente porque yo te amo akane – dijo el abrazándola – jamás permitiré que me separen de ti ya no más.

Ranma – dijo ella.

El el tomo del mentón se acerco y le dio un beso.

Akane te amo – dijo él.

Y yo a ti ranma – dijo ella.

Así los dos se juraron que no permitirían que absolutamente nadie los separara nunca.

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo de mi fic espero les haya gustado.

dejen sus reviews por favor


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el tercer capítulo disfrútenlo.

Los personajes de ranma no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran rumiko takahashi.

_Lo que el personaje piensa._

CAPITULO 3.

Así ranma y akane siguieron con sus vidas normales y fingiendo delante de los demás se iban juntos a la escuela y regresaban igual pronto tendrían vacaciones en la escuela y los dos esperaban pasarlas juntos.

Un día iban corriendo como siempre les había agarrado la tarde ranma iba sobre la malla donde siempre corría al lado de akane pero de repente se paró en seco y la tomo de la mano akane se asusto mucho por esto pero ranma la jalo hacia un lado de la pared se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente.

Ranma… nos puede ver alguien – le dijo ella separándose de él.

No hay nadie aquí… me gusta estar contigo así – dijo el volviendo a besarla.

Akane se sonrojo por lo que él dijo y acepto de nuevo su boca se sorprendía cada día de ver lo apasionado que ranma podía ser.

Ellos estaban besándose y estaban tan concentrados en eso que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los miraba.

Ukyo iba caminando a la escuela tranquilamente cuando algo llamo su atención cuando vio a ranma y akane besándose pensó que estaba soñando hasta se restregó los ojos para poder ver bien.

No… esto no puede ser cierto debo estar soñando ranma no puede amar a akane – dijo tapándose la boca con una mano.

Ella los miraba detenidamente porque aun no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Si piensan que se les va a hacer fácil estar juntos y que yo lo dejare así están equivocados – dijo ukyo molesta.

Empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado para que ellos no sospecharan que los había visto.

Ranma se separo de akane para tomar aire pero cuando quiso volver a besarla ella lo detuvo.

Qué te pasa akane porque me rechazas – dijo él.

No te rechazo tonto… lo que pasa es que allá va ukyo y creo que nos vio – dijo ella.

No creo… si nos hubiera visto habría hecho un gran escándalo y te habría retado – dijo él.

Tienes razón – dijo ella y empezó a caminar a la escuela.

Ranma vio que akane se iba y la detuvo.

Que haces adónde vas… quiero que sigamos donde nos quedamos – dijo el molesto.

Akane se sonroja – vamos a la escuela ya es tarde y nos van a castigar.

Está bien… pero que quede claro que esto no se va a quedar así no hemos terminado – dice el.

Los dos caminaron hacia donde iba ukyo y entraron a la escuela.

Las horas para ranma se hicieron eternas de vez en cuando miraba a akane pero ella estaba concentrada en la clase y no lo miraba.

_No puedo creer que después de lo esta mañana este tan concentrada en la clase._

Así llego la hora de salida y ranma se levanto y miro a akane un poco molesto por lo que ella se sintió incomoda ahora que le pasaba porque estaba enojado.

Ranma te pasa algo… estas enojado pero no entiendo porque – dijo ella alcanzándolo en la salida.

Es que me parece increíble… que después de lo de esta mañana estuvieras tan concentrada en clase y no me prestaras nada de atención a mí – dijo el viéndola muy serio.

Ranma eres un niño… como crees que iba a estar pendiente de ti se supone que debemos disimular lo más posible – dijo ella.

Si lo sé… pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho pareciera que no te intereso nada – dijo él.

Ranma lo siento… dame tiempo para acostumbrarme si – dijo ella.

Está bien… que bien que ya solo esta semana falta para las vacaciones verdad – dijo el sonriendo.

Si… por fin podremos descansar un poco – dijo ella suspirando.

Crees que acepten la idea en casa de ir a la playa… yo quiero ir contigo – dijo él.

Yo también contigo… la aceptaran ya verás – dijo ella tomando la mano de ranma.

En eso se les acerca ukyo viéndolos detenidamente se fija que akane rápidamente le suelta la mano a ranma.

Hola chicos… que piensan hacer en las vacaciones – dice ella alegremente.

Pues… queremos ir a la playa – dice ranma.

Quieren… ¿quiénes ranma? – dice ukyo.

Ah dije quieren… quise decir quiero pero como no puedo salir solo ira toda la familia supongo – dijo el riendo nervioso.

Y tu akane… quieres ir con ranma a la playa – dice ukyo.

Yo… no quiero ir con el… pero si mi familia va tengo que acompañarlos – dice akane poniéndose nerviosa.

Ah sí… que bien – dice ukyo.

Y tu ukyo… que harás – dice ranma cambiando el tema.

Yo… iré a visitar a mi padre que me ha mandado a llamar – dice ella caminando delante de ellos.

De verdad ukyo… que bien – dice ranma.

Si… si quieres puedes acompañarme – dice ella.

Yo… no puedo ukyo pero te deseo buen viaje – dice el nervioso.

Akane apúrate que ya es tarde… nos vemos ukyo adiós – dice jalando a akane de la mano.

Adiós ranma akane – dice ukyo sorprendida.

Ranma corre como loco con akane de la mano quien va molesta por la actitud del chico pero lo jala y se suelta lo mira muy enojada.

Pero qué te pasa ranma… porque saliste corriendo como loco – dice enojada.

No te diste cuenta… ella nos estaba interrogando – dice el cansado de correr.

De verdad –dice akane asombrada.

Que tonta eres… ni siquiera te diste cuenta - dice él en tono burlón.

No… estaba pensando en la playa y no puse atención - dijo ella.

Akane iba a seguir hablando pero ranma la callo con un beso sorprendiéndola.

Se separo de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos ella estaba con una de preocupada.

Que pasa akane… acaso no te gusta que te bese si es así dilo y no lo vuelvo a hacer – dijo el triste.

No es eso ranma pero… siempre me tomas por sorpresa además me da miedo que nos vea alguien – dijo ella.

Akane yo solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo… no pensé que te sintieras así – dijo él.

Ranma gracias… me gusta que seas así conmigo en serio – dijo ella dándole un beso.

Los dos tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la casa ahí cada quien entro por su lado como lo hacían siempre.

Al llegar a la casa todos estaban sentados viendo la tele kasumi preparaba la cena en la cocina.

Ya llegamos – dijeron los chicos.

Hola chicos como estuvo la escuela hoy – dijo kasumi sonriendo.

Pues solo esta semana falta para que salgamos de vacaciones – dijo ranma.

Ah que bien bueno mejor suben a cambiarse porque ya casi cenamos – dijo kasumi.

Está bien – dijeron los chicos.

Las cosas en la casa tendo estaban muy tranquilas los chico ya no peleaban tanto genma solo los observaba y nunca noto que entre ellos hubiera algo como amor.

Así se pasaron los días los muchachos ya ni se acordaban del viaje de genma solo pensaban en la playa y en estar juntos.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que genma ya se había decidido que ese fin de semana se iría de viaje en busca de un mejor futuro para su familia.

Y así fue cuando llego viernes los chicos salieron de vacaciones y genma tenía todo listo para irse y lo hizo la madrugada del sábado.

Genma se levanto muy temprano tomo sus cosas y salió de su cuarto bajo las escaleras muy sigilosamente ya que no quería que nadie lo viera salió de la casa y estando en la calle se voltio y le echo un último vistazo a la casa.

_Ranma, nodoka espero que entiendan que esto lo hago solo por ustedes… más que todo tu ranma._

Con este pensamiento comenzó a caminar decidido a no regresar sin haber encontrado un mejor futuro para ranma.

Cuando nodoka se levanto se sorprendió de ver que genma no estaba ahí.

_Donde estará genma el nunca se levanta temprano._

Se termino de cambiar y se iba a peinar cuando vio algo en la mesa era un papel lo abrió y lo leyó.

Querida nodoka decidí irme sin despedirme pues se que tu hubieras querido detenerme por favor perdóname y trata de entender solo lo hago por ti y por ranma te prometo regresar pronto y con muy buenas noticias cuídate y cuida a nuestro hijo.

Te ama genma.

Nodoka no supo qué hacer no quería decirle a ranma el estaba tan tranquilo pero cuando se enterara cual sería su reacción.

Ese día nodoka estuvo muy distante todos se preguntaban que le pasaba pero nadie ni siquiera ranma se atrevió a preguntar así paso el día sin nada peculiar.

Nodoka decidió que no le diría a nadie hasta que alguien preguntara algo sobre genma así se quedo todo el día en su habitación pensando en que haría genma en ese viaje y como cambiaria eso el destino de su hijo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi fic espero que les guste seguiré escribiendo.

Los personajes de ranma no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran rumiko takahashi.

_Lo que el personaje piensa._

CAPÍTULO 4.

Al día siguiente ranma se levanto muy tarde ya que estaba de vacaciones quería aprovecharlas al máximo.

Akane se despertó muy contenta ya que su relación con ranma no podía estar mejor.

A veces pienso que esta felicidad durara poco y eso me preocupa – dijo akane.

Se alisto y bajo al comedor ahí encontró a su tía nodoka muy pensativa y recordó que el día anterior había estado muy triste y apartada de todos se acerco a ella y saludo.

Buenos días tía nodoka… porque tan triste pasa algo malo – dijo akane.

Buenos días… no pasa nada hija no te preocupes – dijo ella tratando de parecer alegre.

Esta segura… sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad tía – dijo akane preocupada.

Akane genma se fue de viaje recuerdas que ya había dicho que haría uno – dijo ella.

Si lo recuerdo tía y que pasa con ese viaje porque te preocupa – dijo ella nerviosa.

No solo yo y ahora tu hija… me prometes algo por favor – dijo ella tomando las manos de akane.

Si tía claro que necesitas – dijo akane.

No se lo digas a nadie mucho menos a ranma me lo prometes akane – dijo ella.

Pero de algún modo se dará cuenta tía porque no se lo dices y te quitas tu preocupación – dijo ella tratando de no cargar con ese secreto.

Lo sé pero no sé como reaccionara así que esperare a que el me pregunte algo entonces le diré la verdad – dijo ella.

Está bien no diré nada tía ahora quita esa cara no me gusta verte así – dijo akane.

En ese momento llego ranma donde estaban ellas se sorprendió de ver a akane y a su madre tomadas de las manos y con esas caras de tristeza.

Pasa algo porque esas caras – dijo el acercándose a ellas.

Nada hijo cosas de mujeres – dijo su madre.

Akane que pasa – dijo él a su prometida.

Nada ranma ya escuchaste a tu madre cosas de mujeres – dijo akane nerviosa.

Ranma no quedo conforme con esas respuestas pero no siguió preguntando porque sabía que akane se enojaría y no quería pelear con ella pero después hablaría con ella a solas.

Muy bien vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre –dijo sentándose en su lugar.

Si hijo iré a ver si ya está listo el desayuno – dijo nodoka levantándose.

Cuando su madre se fue ranma jalo a akane hasta él y le dio un beso en los labios sorprendiendo mucho a la chica.

Buenos días akane así se saluda al novio – dijo él.

Bue…buenos días ranma – contesto akane sonrojada.

Después empezaron a llegar todos a la mesa en ese momento kasumi sirvió el desayuno y todos comieron tranquilamente todos se dieron cuenta de que faltaba genma pero nadie pregunto nada ya que esos últimos días el había faltado a comer regularmente.

Después de comer ranma quiso hablar con todos así que les pidió que por favor no se fueran.

Que pasa ranma habla ya – dijo nabiki.

Bueno yo estaba pensando que sería una gran idea ir a la playa y pasar allá las vacaciones que les parece – dijo ranma.

A mí me gustaría creo que es bueno alejarse un poco de los problemas – dijo kasumi.

Me parece una gran idea oye cuñadito a veces si te funciona la cabeza – dijo nabiki burlándose de ranma.

Y tú qué dices akane – dijo sound.

Yo… pues creo que es buena idea no es que apoye a ranma pero hace mucho que no vamos – dijo akane mirando de reojo a ranma.

Y usted señora saotome que piensa de la idea de su hijo – dijo sound.

Nodoka estaba distraída y no escucho al señor tendo.

Mama que te pasa no escuchaste lo que te dijo el tío – dijo ranma tocando el brazo de su madre.

Perdón estaba distraída pero me parece una gran idea – dijo ella.

Está bien está decidido iremos a la playa mañana mismo salimos –dijo sound.

Y genma querrá ir señora nodoka – dijo sound.

Creo que estará de acuerdo yo le digo – dijo nodoka.

Pero y donde nos quedaremos – dijo kasumi.

Yo tengo la solución a eso mi amiga yuka tiene un rancho en la playa y sé que me lo prestara – dijo akane.

Muy bien entonces habla con ella en la tarde – dijo sound a su hija.

Bueno yo tengo que ir de compras – dijo nabiki.

Nabiki no hay tanto dinero como para eso – dijo kasumi.

No te preocupes hermana yo tengo guardado akane quieres ir conmigo – dijo nabiki.

Si nabiki así aprovecho de pasar a la casa de yuka – dijo akane muy contenta.

Así todos quedaron de acuerdo durante la mañana todos se pusieron a hacer sus quehaceres ranma se fue a entrenar.

A la hora de almuerzo todos comentaban algo sobre el viaje a la playa solo nodoka seguía muy callada.

_Genma espero que no cometas una tontería que lastime a mi ranma - pensaba nodoka._

Después de comer nabiki y akane se fueron al centro comercial kasumi y la señora nodoka prepararon todo lo que necesitaban en el viaje ranma siguió entrenando quería aprovechar ya que en la playa no podría hacerlo.

Nabiki obligo a akane a comprar unos trajes de baño muy provocativos solo le decía que tenía que vestirse como mujer y no como una niña.

Nabiki estos trajes son demasiados provocativos – se quejaba akane.

Para nada ya tienes 18 años akane compórtate como tal – le decía nabiki.

Aun no los cumplo nabiki falta un poco para eso – decía akane.

No importa cómpralos aprovecha que te los estoy regalando – dijo nabiki guiñándole un ojo.

Así akane y nabiki terminaron sus compras después se fueron donde yuka la amiga de akane por las llaves del rancho akane ya había hablado con ella por teléfono y esta le había dicho que fuera por las llaves.

Al rato llegaron a la casa de yuka akane toco la puerta y salió la madre de su amiga.

Buenas tardes se encuentra yuka – dijo akane haciendo una reverencia.

Si pasa akane ah y vienes con tu hermana – dijo la señora.

Buenas tardes con permiso – dijo nabiki entrando a la casa.

Ya le digo a mi hija que estas aquí akane – dijo la señora subiendo las escaleras.

Está bien señora – dijo akane.

Al momento venia yuka con una gran sonrisa.

Akane hola como estas –dijo ella abrazando a akane.

Muy bien yuka y tú – dijo akane abrazando a su amiga.

Muy bien aquí tienes las llaves del rancho ya hable con mis padres y no tuvieron problema en prestárselo a tu familia – dijo yuka dándole unas llaves.

Gracias yuka y tu iras a china como me habías contado – dijo akane tomando las llaves.

Si iremos a china a unos museos además papa quiere que vea las universidades a ver si me decido por una – dijo yuka indicándoles a las hermanas tendo que se sentaran.

Así se pasaron las horas en casa de yuka incluso le mostraron los trajes que habían comprado se fueron cuando ya era tarde.

Akane debemos irnos ya casi es hora de cenar – dijo nabiki.

Si hermana – dijo akane.

Bueno yuka ya nos vamos te deseo buen viaje – dijo akane.

Está bien yo también espero que te la pases bien en la playa akane nos vemos después de las vacaciones – dijo yuka abrazando a akane.

Así se despidieron de yuka y se fueron a su casa cuando llegaron ya todos estaban sentados esperándolas para cenar.

Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir ya que saldrían muy de mañana hacia la playa.

Akane estaba en su cuarto si poder dormir así que decidió bajar por un vaso de leche salió de su cuarto y vio que estaba muy oscuro aun así bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a ranma tomándose un vaso de agua.

Tampoco puedes dormir – dijo el viendo a akane asustada.

No por eso vine por un vaso de leche – dijo akane abriendo el refrigerador.

Ah puedo preguntarte algo – dijo el acercándose a su prometida.

Si que quieres – dijo ella asustada.

De que hablaban tu y mi madre el otro día – dijo el mirándola fijamente.

Pues ya te lo dije cosas de mujeres – dijo ella nerviosa.

No te creo a mi no puedes mentirme akane te conozco muy bien – dijo el enojado.

Ranma lo siento no puedo decirte nada lo prometí – dijo ella.

A quien – dijo él.

A tu madre ella me lo pidió – dijo ella.

Sabes eso me gusta de ti siempre cumples tus promesas por algo mi madre confía tanto en ti – dijo el acercándose más a ella.

No estás enojado conmigo – dijo ella.

Para nada si se trata de mama no puedo estarlo – dijo el tomando las manos de akane.

Sabes ya quiero estar en la playa contigo bajo la luna llena – dijo el susurrándole al oído.

Así… y eso porque tan romántico – dijo ella.

Tú me hacer sentirme así y sabes que me siento feliz a tu lado akane – dijo el viéndola a los ojos.

Gracias ranma tu también me haces sentir feliz – dijo ella sonrojada.

Bueno mejor vamos a dormir mañana hay que levantarse temprano – dijo el llevándose a akane de la mano.

Si es cierto – dijo ella.

Así tomados de las manos subieron a sus habitaciones cuando llegaron al cuarto de ella ranma se acerco y le dio un beso.

Buenas noches amor – dijo él.

Que dijiste ranma – dijo ella asombrada.

Amor porque akane – dijo él.

Es que tú nunca me has tratado así – dijo ella tímidamente.

Pues de ahora en adelante lo hare más seguido porque eso eres para mi tontita – dijo ranma sonriendo.

Y se fue a su habitación dejando a akane con la boca abierta cuando le paso el shock se metió a su cuarto se acostó y se durmió muy feliz.

Ranma y akane esperan con ansias ese viaje que pasara con ellos y que pasara en el viaje de genma pronto lo sabrán.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos/as muchas gracias por sus reviews he seguido algunos consejos.

Aquí sigo con mi fic hasta ahora sé que está un poco aburrido pero eso mejorara se los aseguro.

Los personajes de ranma no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran rumiko takahashi.

_Lo que el personaje piensa._

CAPÍTULO 5.

Al día siguiente la familia tendo se levanto muy temprano para irse a la playa.

Cuando sonó la alarma de akane esta se despertó un poco molesta ya que casi no había dormido se había acostado ya tarde.

No puede ser… que cansada me siento veré quienes se levantaron ya – dijo akane saliendo de su cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina ahí encontró a su hermana kasumi y su tía nodoka arreglando la comida que llevarían.

Buenos días akane – dijo kasumi viendo a akane todavía adormitada.

Buenos días kasumi y tía nodoka se levantaron temprano eh – dijo akane acercándose a ellas.

Buenos días hija… si para llevar lo necesario y tu ya tienes listas tus cosas hija – dijo nodoka sonriendo.

Si tía solo me cambio y ya – dijo akane.

Pues ve a cambiarte y de paso levanta a los demás akane por favor – dijo kasumi.

Esta bien hermana iré a levantarlos – dijo akane caminando a la puerta.

Todos se estaban levantando poco a poco akane primero fue al cuarto de nabiki pero ella ya se había levantado y estaba alistando sus cosas luego akane fue donde su padre y el también ya estaba listo por ultimo akane fue al cuarto de ranma lo encontró ya listo.

Akane… que quieres – dijo el sonrojado al ver a su prometida parada ahí viéndolo fijamente.

Yo… solo venia a levantarte no pero veo que no es necesario – dijo ella.

Akane ya casi bajo espérame en tu cuarto para ayudarte con tu maleta – dijo él.

Si… ranma ahí te espero – dijo ella.

Después de esto ranma paso al cuarto de akane y la ayudo con la maleta cuando toda la familia estuvo lista salieron a la estación del tren.

Tomaron el tren a la playa cuando llegaron al lugar tuvieron que caminar para llegar al rancho ya que estaba un poco lejos de la estación después de caminar un poco más llegaron al rancho que era muy bonito.

Cada quien tomo un cuarto para cambiarse al rato empezaron a salir las chicas como era de esperarse nabiki, llevaba un conjunto muy pequeño y kasumi un bikini muy bonito, akane se tardo mas en salir ranma estaba desesperado ya quería ver qué clase de traje estaba usando su prometida, cuando al fin salió del cuarto este se quedo petrificado akane llevaba un bikini de dos piezas la parte de arriba estaba amarrado a su cuello y en su espalda, por adelante era muy pequeña y dejaba ver sus pechos un poco, la parte de abajo también era pequeña y estaba amarrada a los lados de su cadera.

Ranma estaba rojo como tomate al ver a akane vestida así no podía creer que ella hubiera crecido tanto y que estuviera tan bonita.

Ranma si sigues viendo así a mi hermana te vas a quedar ciego – dijo nabiki.

Cállate nabiki no empieces… tu me hiciste comprar estos trajes tan provocativos – dijo akane sonrojada.

Pues no se para que porque ni siquiera provocas nada en un hombre akane – dijo ranma.

Ni que yo quisiera provocarte a ti ranma baka – dijo akane sacándole la lengua.

Ranma se quedo callado no supo que decir así que salió a dar un paseo por la playa pero se paró en seco cuando vio que varios muchachos corrían para hablarle a akane que estaba muy apenada.

_Pero y estos que se creen, habrá comprado esos trajes para llamar la atención de otros chicos._

Ranma no cabía de la rabia estaba tan enojado que decidió no dirigirle la palabra akane en todas las vacaciones.

Así paso todo el día sin regresar al rancho estaba demasiado enojado como para ver a akane y su orgullo no sería pisoteado de esa manera.

Akane estaba triste nunca pensó que ranma reaccionaria de esa manera solo por un traje de baño decidió ir a caminar a la playa aunque ya era tarde y empezaba a oscurecer.

_Ranma porque eres así tan bien que estábamos y tú lo arruinas por celoso._

Al ver que ranma no estaba por ningún lado akane decidió regresar al rancho cuando llego todos estaban cenando pero ella no quiso comer así que se fue a su cuarto se recostó en la cama estaba tan triste de repente se fijo en la mesita de noche vio que había un papel lo tomo y se asombro de ver que era una nota de ranma.

Te espero en la roca con cabeza de lobo ven por favor necesitamos hablar ranma.

Sonrió al ver que ranma estaba intentando arreglar las cosas se puso un camiseta y salió hacia a la playa.

Akane adónde vas a estas horas – dijo kasumi deteniendo a su hermana.

Voy a dar un paseo hermana no te preocupes se cuidarme sola – dijo akane sonriendo.

Está bien pero ten mucho cuidado – dijo kasumi.

Akane no espero mas y se dirigió a la playa tenía que llegar rápido cuando encontró la roca que ranma le había indicado no vio a nadie y pensó que quizás era una broma pero siguió caminando cuando alguien la tomo de la mano causando que ella gritara.

Akane no grites – dijo ranma tapándole la boca.

Ranma… casi me da un infarto baka – dijo ella asustada.

Gomen nasai… akane no era mi intención – dijo el haciendo una reverencia.

Llevo a akane de la mano hacia el otro lado de la roca cuando akane vio lo que él había hecho no podía creerlo en la arena había una gran manta con pétalos de rosa rojas y alrededor de esta había unas velas que estaban enterradas en la arena para que no se cayeran además había una gran bandeja con comida.

¿Te gusta?... prepare toda la comida yo mismo – dijo el viéndola tiernamente.

Ranma… porque has hecho todo esto – dijo ella levemente sonrojada.

Yo… akane perdóname por favor me he dejado llevar por mis celos y me arrepiento –dijo él.

Ranma… hablas en serio – dijo akane asombrada.

Si… y me perdonas – dijo el sonriendo.

Akane no dijo nada solamente se acerco a él y le dio un beso él se puso muy contento así que le pidió que se sentara en la manta y le sirvió la comida.

Esta muy buena ranma… eres mejor cocinero que yo – dijo akane riendo.

Para nada… akane yo te enseñare a cocinar quieres – dijo el apenado.

Claro… muchas gracias ranma por haber cambiado tanto – dijo ella.

Akane sabes cuándo anduve por ahí escuche una canción muy bella y quiero cantártela si tu quieres claro – dijo el sonrojado.

Si me gustaría ranma… hazlo por favor – dijo ella.

Muy bien aquí va – dijo ranma tomando aire.

**Hay música en la playa**

**Siempre la trae el verano**

**Tomados de la mano**

**La iremos a escuchar**

**Sentados en la arena**

**Mirando las estrellas**

**Hay tantas cosas bellas**

**Que te podría decir**

**Y te diré te quiero, te quiero, te quiero**

**Y veremos la luna jugar con el mar**

**Porque te quiero tanto, pero tanto, tanto**

**Yo nunca había amado así.**

**Hay novios en la playa**

**Sentados en la arena**

**Tomados de la mano**

**Vienen hablar de amor**

**Las luces de los barcos**

**Me parecen estrellas**

**Y hay tantas cosas bellas**

**Que te podría decir**

**Y te diré te quiero, te quiero, te quiero**

**Y veremos la luna jugar con el mar**

**Porque te quiero tanto, pero tanto, tanto**

**Yo nunca he amado así**

**Hay música en la playa**

**Siempre la trae el verano**

**Tomados de la mano**

**La iremos a escuchar**

**Sentados en la arena**

**Mirando las estrellas**

**Hay tantas cosas bellas**

**Que te podría decir**

**Y te diré te quiero, te quiero, te quiero**

**Y veremos la luna jugar con el mar**

**Porque te quiero tanto, pero tanto, tanto**

**Yo nunca había amado así.**

Y… que te pareció – dijo ranma sentándose al lado de akane.

Pues… estuvo muy linda ranma – dijo ella sonrojada.

De verdad te gusto – dijo el apenado.

Si ranma es lo más hermoso que alguien me ha hecho gracias – dijo ella.

Solo quería expresarte todo lo que tú me haces sentir akane – dijo el acercándose a ella.

Ranma beso a akane apasionadamente como nunca lo había esto sorprendió a akane.

_Qué debo hacer esta muy apasionado pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar._

Akane te amo – dijo ranma separándose de akane.

Luego volvió a besarla y empezó a recostarla en la manta así siguió hasta que ya no pudo mas quería llegar aun más lejos y pensó que ese era el momento de hacerlo así que empezó a tocar a akane de una manera más intima hasta que ya no quedo nada entre ellos que impidiera ser un solo ser.

Empezaba a amanecer akane se despertó sentía mucho frio trato de levantarse pero unos brazos la tenían sujeta fuertemente pero de quien eran esos brazos abrió sus ojos y casi se desmaya al ver que ranma estaba ahí con ella desnudo y la abrazaba luego se vio así misma y se dio cuenta que también estaba desnuda.

Oh no… que paso porque estoy así y con ranma – dijo preocupada.

Akane empezó a recordar todo ella y ranma lo habían hecho pero como pudo ella llegar a tanto con él en esto estaba cuando ranma empezó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a akane que tenía una cara de preocupación que casi lloraba él se levanto y la abrazo.

Akane… que pasa porque estas así – dijo él.

Yo… yo… que paso anoche ranma – dijo ella rápidamente.

Tú… no lo recuerdas akane – dijo el avergonzado.

Etto… yo sí recuerdo pero no lo creo – dijo ella.

Akane se agacho no sabía qué hacer vio a ranma que la miraba sonrojado y se dio cuente que aun estaba desnuda así que empezó a buscar la poca ropa que llevaba puesta pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Ranma… me ayudas a buscar mi ropa – dijo ella apenada.

Si… claro – dijo ranma poniéndose a buscar la ropa de su prometida.

Después de buscar mucho se dieron cuenta que las olas se había llevado la ropa de ella el encontró su camisa así que se la dio a ella para que se cubriera se acerco a ella y se dio cuenta que akane lloraba.

No te pongas así akane yo siempre estaré contigo lo prometo – dijo el abrazándola.

Estas seguro de eso ranma – dijo ella triste.

Si ahora vamos al rancho si quieres les decimos a todos y decidimos cuando nos vamos a casar – dijo él.

No… no quiero que mi padre se entere de esto, seguiremos como hasta ahora por favor ranma – dijo ella con ojos suplicantes.

Como tu digas akane vamos – dijo el tomándola de la mano.

Akane solo pensaba que consecuencias traería aquel acto que ellos hicieron que pasaría si su papa se enteraba no quería ni imaginárselo lo único que la consolaba era que la persona que había sido su primera vez era ranma el hombre que ella amaba.

Bueno hasta aquí llego con este capítulo espero que les guste les aviso que desde aquí las cosas empezaran a cambiar.

La canción que ranma le canta a akane se llama TE DIRÉ TE QUIERO es una de mis canciones favoritas espero que también les guste.

Gracias por sus reviews me dan ánimos de seguir con este fic pronto tendré el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo y les diré que en este se llevaran una sorpresa no muy buena creo.

Los personajes de ranma no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran rumiko takahashi.

CAPITULO 6.

Después de aquella noche ranma era mucho más cariñoso con akane y ella estaba feliz aunque aun le preocupaban las consecuencias pero ranma siempre la tranquilizaba.

Así pasaron los días hasta que llego el momento de regresar a casa mas nadie sabía que genma ya estaba en casa y que tenía noticias aunque no muy buenas para ranma y akane.

No puedo creer que ya tengamos que regresar – dijo ranma arreglando su maleta.

Si pero así es la vida las cosas buenas nos duran para siempre – dijo sound.

Todos salieron del rancho y se dirigieron a la estación del tren iban muy animados esperando llegar rápido a casa.

El viaje en tren fue un poco lento así que cuando llegaron a la casa ya era de tarde todos estaban muy aburridos pero contentos ya que el viaje había salido muy bien.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado ranma les pidió a los demás que esperaran el iría primero a ver si todavía había alguien adentro.

Ranma entro con precaución pensando que tal vez un ladrón había entrado a la casa más cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que era su padre el que había entrado lo encontró ahí sentado como si nada.

Papa que haces aquí – pregunto ranma molesto.

Regrese de mi viaje… y tu madre donde esta – dijo el sin mirar a su hijo.

Esta haya afuera… pensamos que se había metido un ladrón - dijo ranma caminando hacia la salida.

Ranma salió de la casa todos estaban esperándolo para poder entrar el dijo que no era nadie solo su padre que estaba haraganeando.

Todos se tranquilizaron tomaron sus maletas y entraron a la casa y era cierto ahí estaba genma sentado pero su aspecto era muy triste nodoka se acerco a él y lo saludo el solo le sonrió y le ayudo con las maletas cuando estuvieron solos nodoka empezó el interrogatorio.

Genma me vas a decir que te pasa… tienes una cara – dijo ella.

No es nada mujer… pero quiero que estés preparada para irnos de esta casa pronto – dijo él.

Que… que quieres decir con eso genma, explícate – dijo ella preocupada.

Solo has eso por favor no preguntes mas… regreso enseguida voy a hablar con ranma – dijo el saliendo de la habitación.

Ranma estaba en su habitación ya que desde que su madre estaba con ellos el señor tendo le otorgo una solo para él.

Alguien toco la puerta este no quería ver a nadie así que hizo como que no había oído pero volvieron a tocar.

Pase –dijo él.

Ranma… hijo tenemos que hablar – dijo genma.

Que quieres papa – dijo ranma molesto.

Sé que aun no me perdonas que te haya separado de tu madre… pero esto es importante - dijo el cerrando puerta.

Está bien papa habla de una buena vez - dijo el sentándose en la cama.

Necesito que vayas al restaurante de ukyo inmediatamente – dijo él.

Que… y para que quieres que haga eso – dijo ranma levantándose.

Solo hazlo… y ya ranma no querrás que en esta casa pase una desgracia verdad – dijo el viendo a su hijo.

Papa que has hecho… dime que hiciste porque es tan urgente que yo vaya con ukyo dímelo – grito ranma.

Solo ve y ya… ranma perdóname – dijo él en un susurro que ranma no escucho.

Ranma salió corriendo hacia el restaurante de ukyo, no sabía que pensar tal vez no era algo malo y su padre solo bromeaba, eso esperaba el al fin de tanto correr llego al restaurante, entro y vio a ukyo sonreírle amablemente.

Veo que ya regresaste ranma – dijo ella alegremente.

Si… mi padre me dijo que viniera a verte así que aquí estoy – dijo el nervioso.

Muy bien… veo que tu padre es cumplidor ranma – dijo ella.

Que pasa ukyo porque hablas de esa forma – dijo él.

Solo necesitas leer esto ranma – dijo ella entregándole un papel.

Ranma tomo el papel y empezó a leer cada vez más su cambiaba a rabia preocupación y por último a una de total desacuerdo con lo que leía.

Esto no puede ser cierto… mi padre no pudo haberme hecho esto –dijo el enojado.

Ranma es todo cierto… ya lo leíste todo hazlo bien ranma – dijo ella riendo.

Ukyo como pudiste hacer algo así – dijo él.

Que pensabas ranma que iba a dejar que akane se quedara contigo… me crees tan estúpida – dijo ella enojada.

No entiendo ukyo… que tiene que ver akane en todo esto – dijo él.

Ranma por dios no creerás que yo no me di cuenta que tu y esa estaban juntos – dijo ella.

Pero como si yo… ella… no entiendo ukyo y este papel esperas que yo caiga en este juego que tú has inventado – dijo el haciendo pedazos el papel.

Ranma crees que te di el original… tu padre firmo y debes cumplir te doy una semana para que termines de una vez por todas con la estúpida de akane si no lo haces ya sabes que pasara – dijo ella enojada.

Pero… ukyo yo no puedo… -dijo él.

Vete ahora ranma y ya sabes es mejor que hagas lo que yo te diga si no quieres ver a tu madre y padre en ese estado – dijo ukyo sin dejar terminar a ranma de hablar.

Ranma salió hecho una furia de ahí no sabía como su padre se había metido en ese problema pero no pensaba quedarse con la duda en ese mismo momento lo mataría a golpes para que le dijera todo con esto decidido se dirigió al dojo pero cuando llego a la entrada se paró en seco y recordó a akane que haría con ella no podía hacer ese escándalo se darían cuenta todos y él no quería eso.

Entonces decidió que lo mejor sería no decir nada por el momento después arreglaría las cosas con su padre así que camino hacia adentro pero de pronto lo tomaron del brazo y lo jalaron el asustado vio que era akane la que lo había jalado.

Pero que te pasa… me asustaste – dijo el molesto.

Gomen nasai… no fue mi intención solo quería saber donde andabas – dijo akane bajando la cabeza.

No perdóname tu a mi por hablarte así lo siento solo que me asustaste – dijo el apenado.

Y dónde estabas ranma – dijo ella.

En ningún lugar en especial solo salí a caminar – dijo el entrando a la casa y dejando a akane sola.

_Que le pasara está muy raro._

Akane entro a la casa pero ranma no estaba en el comedor no quiso molestarlo así que mejor se quedo ahí hasta que cenaron.

Akane no durmió bien no podía dejar de pensar en el raro comportamiento de ranma pero ella averiguaría que le pasaba a su prometido.

El día amaneció nublado a pesar que estaban en verano akane se levanto pesadamente de su cama pensó en todo lo que pasaba con ranma pero ese día ella sabría que era lo que tenia así al chico.

Bajo a desayunar pero ranma no así que decidió ir a su cuarto después de comer pero el cuarto de ranma estaba con seguro y no quiso molestarlo así que mejo se fue a su habitación además tenía que alistar todas sus cosas para el regreso a clases.

A la hora del almuerzo bajo a traer su comida ya que quería comer en su cuarto pero se sorprendió al ver a ranma sentado con todos así que mejor comió con ellos se iba a sentar cuando sonó el teléfono lo quiso contestar pero su hermana kasumi lo hizo antes que ella llegara a tomar el teléfono.

Alo buenas… ranma, si aquí esta permítame – dijo kasumi contestando el teléfono.

Ranma te llaman – dijo kasumi dejando el teléfono descolgado.

Si… muchas gracias kasumi – dijo el levantándose.

Si alo… ahí estaré, si ya se, claro nos vemos ahí entonces, adiós – dijo el contestando su llamada.

Luego de eso ranma se sentó al lado de akane comió su almuerzo luego se levanto y se encerró en su cuarto.

Akane decidió que era mejor seguirlo cuando el saliera sabia que esa llamada tenía algo que ver con el comportamiento de ranma así que se quedo en el comedor esperando a que ranma saliera.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde akane ya estaba aburrida de esperar que ranma saliera pero ahí estaba el en la puerta de salida a la calle ella lo observo fijarse bien que no hubiera nadie para salir el no podía verla porque ella había subido al techo a esperar.

Ranma salió y empezó a caminar por la calle sin darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía de cerca, akane estaba ansiosa de ver hacia donde iba ranma y por fin descubrir que lo tenía tan inquieto.

Al poco tiempo de caminar ranma cruzo en una calle que a akane se le hizo conocida.

Eh… en esta calle creo que esta el restaurante de ukyo – se dijo akane.

Ranma entro al restaurante saludando a ukyo que lo estaba esperando, akane llego al restaurante pero no entro se quedo viendo por la gran ventana que tenia vio como ukyo recibía muy contenta a ranma pero no le extrañaba ella era así trataba de adivinar lo que decían ya que por el vidrio no podía escuchar nada.

Ranma… que has pensado del acuerdo que firmo tu padre – dijo ukyo muy seria.

Yo… yo he decidido cumplir con el trato… pero no quiero que lastimes a akane – dijo el bajando la cabeza.

Ranma… tu eres quién la va a lastimar ya que tendrás que terminar con ella, pero eso no es importante – le dijo ukyo acercándose a él.

Que quieres decir – dijo el preocupado.

Pues que tu harás todo lo que yo te diga… además quiero que me demuestres que vas a cumplir – dijo ella molesta por la actitud del chico.

¿Como?... que quieres que haga ukyo – dijo el asustado.

Ukyo se acerco a él pero en ese momento vio a la ventana ahí estaba akane que miraba todo con una cara de asombro ukyo vio la oportunidad de hacer sufrir a la chica.

Bésame ranma… bésame con mucha pasión – dijo ella colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

¿Que?... quieres que te bese… pero yo – dijo el si saber que hacer.

Demuéstrame que harás tu parte del pacto si no – dijo ukyo sonriendo.

Ranma puso su mano en la cintura de ukyo y el beso como ella le había dicho.

Akane estaba pálida que estaba pasando, porque ranma se besaba con ukyo, no podía ser cierto, de repente escucho un trueno se acercaba una tormenta, se asusto con el ruido sin querer boto unos botes de basura haciendo ruido, ranma al escuchar aquello soltó a ukyo y vio hacia la ventana y ahí estaba akane viéndolo muy dolida, el quiso ir y explicarle todo pero ukyo lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo y fue ella quien salió a ver a akane.

Akane que haces aquí… estabas espiándonos – dijo ella viendo a la chica casi llorando.

Yo… yo… claro… que… no – dijo akane tartamudeando.

Akane que haces aquí – dijo ranma llegando al lado de ukyo.

Ranma… yo… tú… porque te estabas besando con ukyo – grito akane.

No es obvio akane… ranma y yo ya somos novios… puedes creerlo – dijo ukyo muy feliz.

Ranma es eso cierto… tu y ukyo ya son novios – dijo akane viendo a ranma.

Ranma iba a decirle que no pero al ver a ukyo entendió que esto era lo que tenía que hacer así que muy serio y con cara de desprecio vio a akane y se acerco a ella.

Si es cierto akane ella es mi novia y pronto anunciare nuestro compromiso y después de acabar el año escolar nos casaremos – dijo el sin soltar la mano de ukyo.

Pero ranma como puedes decirme eso… no después de lo que paso entre nosotros – dijo akane casi llorando.

Ah eso… no fue nada serio… akane entiende que yo nunca me hubiera quedado contigo… eso solo fue un momento de mi debilidad como hombre – dijo ranma fríamente.

Entonces todo fue mentira… tus palabras… todo lo que paso no significo nada para ti – dijo akane cerrando sus puños.

Así es… todo fue mentira yo nunca te he amado… además mírate, al lado de ukyo no eres nada… quien querría casarse con una niña como tu – dijo ranma sonriendo cruelmente.

Empezó a llover y akane sintió que ya no podía mantenerse en pie pero no quería que nadie la viera llorando así que salió corriendo sin decir nada solo quería desaparecer de ese lugar sintió como sus lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro que iba a hacer ahora como podría superar aquel dolor que le oprimía el corazón.

_Ranma porque de nuevo me haces daño porque._

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no aguantaron mas se detuvo y cayó de rodillas con sus manos cubrió su rostro no podía creer lo que había pasado y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía que iba a pasar después de esto.

Bueno aquí otro capítulo espero que les guste.

Pronto vendré con otro.

Dejen sus reviews plis.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado mi historia sobre todo a jessi saotome.

Sus comentarios son los que me dan ánimos para seguir con esta historia.

Gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola que tal aquí regreso con otro capítulo de mi fic me disculpo por el tiempo que me desaparecí pero estuve embarazada y luego di a luz y por eso no pude actualizar pero de ahora en adelante prometo no tardar tanto.**_

_**Aviso: en cada dialogo pondré la letra inicial de cada personaje.**_

_**Akane = A**_

_**Ranma = R**_

_**Y así sucesivamente.**_

"_**bla, bla" lo que el personaje piensa.**_

_**(Bla, bla) recuerdos.**_

_**Los personajes de ranma no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran rumiko takahashi.**_

_**CAPITULO 7.**_

_**Después de llorar tanto que ya no encontró lágrimas en sus ojos akane se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.**_

_**"Ranma…jamás…pero jamás te perdonare"**_

_**Regreso a casa con la seguridad de que jamás volvería a ser la misma tonta de antes, nunca nadie iba a volver a jugar con sus sentimientos.**_

_**A - ya llegue**_

_**K - akane donde estabas… ya me tenías preocupada.**_

_**A - andaba por ahí.**_

_**K - pero si estas empapada… y traes los ojos hinchados… akane has estado llorando verdad.**_

_**A - no para nada… kasumi ya no soy una niña pequeña no te preocupes tanto.**_

_**K - perdón akane no quise molestarte.**_

_**Akane no le respondió camino hacia las escaleras y subió a su cuarto pero antes de seguir miro abajo y su hermana la miraba llorosa.**_

_**A - perdón kasumi… gracias.**_

_**K - de nada hermanita.**_

"_**Akane sé que algo malo pasa contigo"**_

_**Y se fue a la cocina a terminar la cena mientras tanto akane en su cuarto se miraba al espejo y lo que vio no le gusto nada.**_

_**Ranma te odio –dijo akane golpeando la pared.**_

_**Después decidió tomar un baño para relajarse un poco, luego bajo a cenar todos estaban en la mesa akane se sentó en su lugar como siempre al lado de ranma.**_

_**S - akane hija donde estabas.**_

_**A - tomando un baño.**_

_**R - akane me pasas la sal.**_

_**Akane miro a ranma este se asusto al notar la mirada de akane tan llena de odio, y sin decirle nada ella hizo como que no había escuchado al joven de la trenza.**_

_**Todos se sorprendieron de la actitud de akane hacia el chico pero nadie dijo nada.**_

_**Termino la cena y todos se retiraron a sus cuartos solo los padres de los dos jóvenes se quedaron charlando.**_

_**S - que le pasara a esos dos.**_

_**G - pues… yo creo que esta vez si van a cancelar la boda… es mas creo que van a romper el compromiso.**_

_**S - acaso esta loco genma… o es que usted sabe algo que no me ha dicho.**_

_**G - No… para nada es solo que…**_

_**S - ¿Que?**_

_**G - Nada… nada.**_

_**G - solo espero que me perdonen por lo que esta por venir.**_

_**Después de esta platica el señor tendo se quedo preocupado por el futuro ya que todo señalaba que algo andaba mal entre ranma y akane.**_

_**Akane y ranma pensaban cada quien en su cuarto sobre lo que haría con su vida ahora ranma sabia que su destino ya había cambiado pero él no estaba de acuerdo con ese cambio mientras akane solo pensaba en como alejarse de ese lugar y pronto ya que sabia que no soportaría ver a ranma casarse con ukyo.**_

_**A-"ranma porque me hiciste esto" pero que hago pensando en ese cretino mejor debería de irme de aquí pronto.**_

_**Akane estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo al pensar en ranma no pudo evitar que una lagrima escapara de sus ojos.**_

_**A – maldita sea no quiero volver a llorar por algo tan estúpido ya no debo llorar pero…**_

_**No pudo evitar sentirse tan deprimida pero se alegró ya que al siguiente dia volveria a la escuela solo así se distraería pensando en esto la pequeña tendo se quedo dormida.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano para ir a la escuela ni siquiera desayuno para no tener que salir con el chico de la trenza.**_

_**Este chico como siempre se durmió y para su sorpresa ya era tarde cuando despertó así que también se fue sin desayunar.**_

_**Iba corriendo a la escuela porque si no ese director loco lo trataría de castigar aunque nunca lograba nada.**_

_**Cuando llego a su salón se encontró a akane sentada tranquilamente charlando con sus amigas como si nada pero bueno ya estaba ahí y esperaba que su día pasara rápido y sin problemas.**_

_**Y- oye akane que acaso estas peleada con ranma porque no llegaste con el como siempre…decía la amiga de akane.**_

_**A – pues bueno yo… yo… no quería llegar **__**tarde… por eso yuka.**_

_**U- hola ranma… mi amor**_

_**R – ukyo hola… pensé que ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo que mientras no se haga oficial nuestro compromiso no me tratarías así**_

_**U – lo se… solo quería decirte que necesito hablar contigo es importante**_

_**R- esta bien… nos vemos en el recreo…en la terraza te parece**_

_**U- está bien… espero que no me dejes esperándote como ayer… nunca llegaste al restaurante en la noche**_

_**R- no pude si… estaba muy cansado… me dormí**_

_**U – está bien nos vemos**_

_**Ukyo se fue no muy contenta por el comportamiento de ranma pero en el recreo le dejaría claro que esa misma tarde iría a hablar con las dos familias para darles la noticia del nuevo compromiso.**_

_**Ranma no quería estar con ukyo el solo pensaba en akane y necesitaba hablar con ella pues la noche anterior había decidido decirle la verdad del porque su compromiso con ukyo.**_

_**Las clases dieron comienzo con toda tranquilidad akane estaba concentrada en la clase de la maestra hinako cuando los parlantes empezaron a sonar era la voz de su director.**_

_**D – la señorita akane tendo presentarse a la dirección por favor.**_

_**A – y ahora que querrá ese director loco conmigo**_

_**Y – pues quien sabe pero lo mejor será que vayas sino el vendrá aquí por ti**_

_**A - si eso hare**_

_**Akane se levanto de su asiento y se fue a la dirección cuando llego toco la puerta y ahí se encontraba el director con otro hombre que le sonrió amablemente.**_

_**A-**__** buenos días**_

_**D- buenos días señorita tendo siéntese por favor**_

_**A- gracias**_

_**D- sé que esta preguntándose porque la llame aquí pero no es nada malo se lo aseguro… antes que nada déjeme presentarle al señor hiromi takashida**_

_**El hombre se acercó a ella y le hizo una reverencia lo cual a akane le sorprendió ya que ese saludo solo lo hacían en china**_

_**H.T- buenos días señorita soy un representante de la universidad de china… estoy aquí para charlar con usted… pero mejor dejo que su director le explique todo**_

_**A- mucho gusto señor**_

_**D- bueno lo que le voy a decir es muy importante señorita tendo así que ponga mucha atención… vera la universidad de china nos ha regalado una beca para el mejor estudiante de esta escuela pero no solo de este año sino de todo sus años con nosotros… y usted es ese estudiante… ahora solo falta ver el resultado de los exámenes finales si usted obtiene las mejores notas tendrá esa beca.**_

_**Akane estaba feliz por fin algo bueno para ella y también la mejor excusa para alejarse de ahí para no ver a ranma y ukyo casarse, ahora ya tenia un objetivo, sacar las mejores notas en los exámenes finales.**_

_**Mientras akane estaba en la dirección ya había sonado el timbre para el recreo y ranma no sabia porque akane tardaba tanto en regresar aunque no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera hablar con el.**_

_**U- ranma por fin te encuentro ya hace rato que te buscaba… hasta pensé que te escondías de mi**_

_**R- para nada ukyo**_

_**U- bueno entonces podemos charlar**_

_**R- bueno yo… está bien vamos**_

_**Ranma noto que ukyo estaba enojada por eso decidió seguirla a la azotea sabia que algo malo tenia que decirle porque ahora conocía una faceta de su mejor *amiga* que jamás hubiera imaginado que tenia.**_

_**Cuando llegaron al lugar ella se sentó y le hizo una seña para que el hiciera lo mismo.**_

_**U- bien ranma creo que ya es tiempo de que hablemos con todos**_

_**R- de que hablas ukyo… no te entiendo**_

_**U- hay ranma no te hagas el chistoso… lo que quiero es decirles a todos sobre nuestro compromiso**_

_**Esto a ranma le cayó como balde de agua fría y ahora que haría y el que pensaba arreglar las cosas con akane.**_

_**Mientras tanto akane salía de su salón ya que cuando llego de la dirección encontró una nota de ranma diciéndole que la esperaba en la azotea para que hablaran pero que se creía para andar dejando esa clase de notas si ya le había dejado claro que amaba a ukyo.**_

_**R- estas loca ukyo todavía no puedo tengo que hablar con akane antes**_

_**U-de que tienes que hablar con esa eh ranma**_

_**R-bueno pues…**_

_**U - no me digas que quieres reconciliarte con ella**_

_**R - yo… no estoy loco ya te dije que no la amo y que me casare contigo… además quien quería a alguien como ella**_

_**Ranma como siempre hablando de mas pero en el fondo sabia que si demostraba algo de afecto hacia la peliazul ukyo no dudaría en hacerle daño.**_

_**A - así que para eso me citaste aquí ranma para insultarme como siempre**_

_**R - a…aka…akane yo solo…pues no… no era para eso solo quería que habláramos sobre el dojo**_

_**A- y eso porque te interesa a ti… te vas a casar con ukyo ¿no?**_

_**R - si así es… pero dime akane quien se encargara del dojo ¿tu?**_

_**U - tienes razón amor ella no podrá y como dices tu nadie se querrá casar con ella**_

_**R - y que respondes akane**_

_**A - pues es claro que yo no podre pero no porque lo que ustedes dicen… sino porque me iré a china a estudiar**_

_**R-U - tú que**_

_**A - si así como lo oyen no voy a estar aquí… ni siquiera estaré para su boda**_

_**U - eso no es importante akane… además no te iba a invitar**_

_**A - ni que quisiera ir… y sobre el dojo… ranma encárgate tu con ukyo**_

_**R - que… pero akane eso… yo… no creo que**_

_**U - por mi no hay problema amor**_

_**R - pero… pero… y tu padre estará de acuerdo akane**_

_**A - de eso me encargo yo… cuando les dirán de su compromiso**_

_**U - hoy mismo en la tarde**_

_**A - que hoy mismo**_

_**U - así es creo que ya es tiempo para que se acostumbren a la idea… además si no te molesta me iré a vivir con mi prometido.**_

_**A - yo… yo… bueno creo que es mi padre quien debe darte ese permiso… bueno yo me retiro adiós**_

_**U - adiós akane**_

_**Akane se fue corriendo no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando y mucho menos que tendría que soportar a ukyo en su propia casa.**_

_**Mientras tanto ranma no podía, mas bien no quería creer que akane se iría y tan lejos.**_

"_**no…no…no puede ser… ella no se puede ir… no… no"**_

_**U - ranma… ranma… ¡ranma!**_

_**R - que pasa porque me gritas**_

_**U - porque te estoy hablando y no contestas… pero bueno no importa nos vemos esta tarde en casa de los tendo**_

_**R - pero yo no he dicho que si**_

_**U - ranma amor… no te estaba preguntando… nos vemos**_

_**Ranma no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar esa no era ukyo y por otro lado akane se iba porque las cosas estaban cambiando tanto porque.**_

_**Bueno he aquí otro capitulo espero sea de su agrado y pronto regresare con mas que creen que pasara que dirá la familia tendo cuando se entere del nuevo compromiso lograra akane quedarse con la beca e irse a china pronto lo sabrán.**_

_**Sin mas me despido solo les pido plis dejen reviews si.**_

_**Ah una cosa mas pronto saldrán algunos personajes que me invente yo.**_

_**Ah se me olvidaba gracias a los que dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola heme aquí con otro capítulo más de este fic lamento la demora sé que no tengo perdón pero de verdad no pude antes mi pc se murió pero ya la reviví y creo que ahora si actualizare más rápido.

Los personajes de ranma no me pertenecen.

En este capítulo habrá alguno que otro personaje de mi invención.

"_Lo que el personaje piensa_"

**Lo que el personaje dice**

**(Recuerdos)**

**CAPITULO 8.**

**Ese mismo día en la tarde Akane regresaba a casa ni siquiera quiso llegar a almorzar ya que sabía que esos dos estarían ahí dando la noticia del dichoso compromiso.**

**Akane caminaba sin ánimos ya que sabía que todo se iba a complicar más de lo que ya estaba pero se alegraba ya que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de ganar esa beca e irse lejos de ahí akane llego a su casa desde fuera se oían los gritos de su padre muy enojado, dio un fuerte suspiro y entro.**

**Ya llegue – grito Akane.**

**Akane que bueno que llegas – le dijo su hermana Kasumi – tal vez tú puedas controlar a papá.**

**Si Kasumi veré que puedo hacer- dijo la peli azul caminando hacia el interior de la casa.**

**Papá que pasa – dijo ella en un tono cansado -¿Por qué gritas tanto?**

**Akane…hija solo estoy defendiendo tu honor estas personas quieren burlarse de ti – dijo Sound muy enojado.**

**Papá ya deja eso – dijo ella ya molesta – yo estoy de acuerdo con el compromiso de Ranma.**

**¡Que! Pero qué te pasa como puedes decir eso – dijo el más enojado- que no ves que él es tu futuro esposo.**

**¡Basta papá! Ya deja de decir tonterías ven aquí y siéntate hay mucho de qué hablar- dijo ella cruzando sus brazos.**

**Pe…pero…Akane – dijo sin entender el comportamiento de su hija.**

**Solo siéntate y te explico todo… por favor papá - dijo ella sentándose.**

**Sound aun sin entender se sentó en frente de su hija y Ranma se sentó un poco alejado de ella junto con su padre.**

**Bueno…pues primero debo decirte que no me interesa casarme con Ranma- dijo ella viendo a al chico.**

**Segundo… fuiste tú y el tío… no perdón el señor Sao tome los que decidieron que Ranma y yo nos casáramos sin preguntarnos si estábamos de acuerdo- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.**

**Y tercero y más importante yo no amo a Ranma y nunca estuve de acuerdo en casarme con el…ahora sobre su compromiso con Ukyo… pues no me interesa nada de eso él es libre de casarse con quien el escoja – termino por decir ella.**

**Akane yo no sabía que tú te sentías así… pero déjame decirte que todo lo hice pensando en ti y en el dojo- dijo el bajando la mirada.**

**Lo se papá y no te preocupes por el dojo Ranma se hará cargo pero junto con Ukyo – dijo ella.**

**Y por mi… pues pienso que eso es lo mejor ya que yo me iré a estudiar a china – dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

**Pues si eso es lo que tú quieres así se será Akane no me opondré a nada que tú digas hija… de ahora en adelante tu tomas las decisiones en tu vida y también del dojo – dijo el levantándose.**

**Sound se acercó a su hija y la abrazo, ella correspondió el abrazo y se sintió aliviada de que las cosas estén ahora dichas y ya no tenga que seguir escondiendo nada sobre su beca que aún no estaba segura si ganaría.**

**En cambio Ranma se sentía más que destrozado por dentro ya que tendría que casarse con Ukyo y también dejaría de ver a su akane.**

"_y si le digo la verdad a Akane tal vez ella me ayude a no casarme con Ukyo" _**eso pensaba Ranma pero se detenía al ver que si hacia eso corría el riesgo de que Akane no le creyera y pondría en peligro a su madre.**

**Después de esa tarde pasaron algunos meses y todos en el dojo y en la escuela sabían del nuevo compromiso de ranma así que los pretendientes le llovían Akane.**

**Akane ya había hecho sus exámenes y estaba esperando el resultado para saber si gano la beca aunque ella había hecho lo mejor que podía para salir excelente en ellos y estaba casi segura que ganaría.**

**Ese día Akane se levantó temprano estaba muy nerviosa porque hoy le darían los resultados de sus exámenes se vistió y arreglo después bajo a desayunar.**

**Buenos días Kasumi – dijo ella alegremente a su hermana que ya estaba poniendo la mesa – ya está el desayuno.**

**Si Akane en un momento te sirvo voy a la cocina – dijo su hermana con una sonrisa.**

**Está bien Kasumi gracias – dijo ella sentándose en su puesto.**

**En ese momento venia nodoka bajando las escaleras junto con ranma.**

**Buenos días tía – saludo Akane cuando ellos se acercaron a la mesa.**

**Buenos días – dijo ella secamente.**

**Nodoka desde que se hizo oficial el compromiso de su hijo con Ukyo casi no saludaba a nadie quiso ignorar a akane pero no pudo ya que Ranma le explico que esa era su decisión.**

**Kasumi llego al comedor y le sirvió el desayuno primero a Akane y después a los demás que ya estaban en la mesa.**

**Akane hoy te darán los resultados de los exámenes finales en la escuela ¿verdad? - dijo Kasumi sonriéndole a su hermana.**

**Si Kasumi… estoy muy nerviosa… en verdad quiero ganar esa beca – dijo Akane emocionada.**

**Si lo se… y aunque eso signifique que te alejaras de nosotros estoy muy orgullosa de ti… y te deseo la mejor de las suertes – dijo su hermana un poco triste.**

**Gracias Kasumi… ya termine… me voy no quiero llegar tarde – dijo ella levantándose y tomando su maletín – gracias por la comida… nos vemos en la tarde.**

**Akane se fue corriendo sin esperar a Ranma ya que desde que se hizo oficial su compromiso con Ukyo ella se iba sola y el pasaba por su novia antes de ir a la escuela.**

**Akane llego a la escuela temprano y en el camino se encontró con sus amigas que también la animaban por lo de la beca.**

**Hay Akane que suerte tienes de tener tan buenas notas – decía Yuka contenta.**

**Si Akane que suerte – dijo Sayuri sonriendo.**

**Pues yo todavía no celebro nada – dijo Akane sonriendo – hay que saber primero si la gane.**

**Estoy segura de que si – dijo Yuka.**

**Yo también lo estoy- dijo Sayuri.**

**Y así las chicas llegaron a su salón se sentaron en sus puestos y esperaron que llegaran los demás.**

**Cuando sonó el timbre que daba inicio a las clases de ese día se escuchó una voz por el alto parlante.**

**Buenos días alumnos – decía el director – la señorita Akane Tendo podría presentarse a la dirección por favor.**

**Akane se puso nerviosa no sabía que hacer realmente estaba muy emocionada pero ni siquiera sabía si había ganado.**

**Akane puede ir – dijo el profesor de matemáticas sonriéndole - y le deseo suerte.**

**Gracias – dijo Akane levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta- con permiso.**

**Akane camino por los pasillos de escuela hasta llegar a la dirección toco la puerta y espero que le dieran permiso de entrar, cuando escucho =adelante= abrió la puerta y entro.**

**Buenos días – dijo ella.**

**En el interior se encontraba el director y también estaba el señor Hiromi Takashida quien le sonrió.**

**Buenos días… siéntese señorita Tendo- dijo el director- tenemos grandes noticias.**

**Vera señorita Tendo debo decirle que sus notas fueron las mejores de toda nerima – dijo el director.**

**¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que yo…yo-dijo ella levantándose emocionada.**

**Así es señorita… déjeme felicitarla- dijo el señor Takashida-pero hay algunas cosas que debemos charlar.**

**Señorita Tendo puede sentarse por favor… aquí el señor Takashida necesita decirle algo importante- dijo el director señalándole la silla.**

**Si… lo siento me gano la emoción-dijo ella sonrojada.**

**Entiendo… pero ahora déjeme decirle que usted ya no debe seguir con sus estudios aquí ya que ha demostrado que puede con algo más pesado- dijo el señor Takashida.**

**Akane no dijo nada se quede sorprendida al escuchar al señor Takashida.**

"_Qué… yo ya no voy a estudiar aquí… pero porque si aún no termina el año escolar"_

**Sé que esto le resultara extraño… pero debe entender que necesitamos que usted se acostumbre a la universidad… por eso es que de ahora en adelante recibirá un curso pre-universitario – dijo el señor Takashida- este curso se lo dará un estudiante que igual que usted es muy bueno en sus notas solo que él ya está un poco adelantado… por eso fue escogido para darle ese curso.**

**Usted quiere decir que debo irme a china antes de lo que me habían dicho- dijo ella tratando de entender- y este chico es de mi edad o es mayor.**

**Sobre irse a china… no aun no es necesario ya que este chico ya está aquí, así que le dará el curso aquí en la escuela y sí él tiene su misma edad y lo que queda del año estará aquí para darle su curso – dijo el señor Takashida tranquilamente.**

**Bueno eso me tranquiliza un poco… ahora debo preguntar ¿Qué pasara con mi certificado de graduación de esta escuela? – dijo Akane.**

**Bueno señorita por eso no se preocupe usted ya paso este año así que solo falta que el documento esté listo y entregárselo… por ahora usted solo dedíquese a estudiar y aprender todo lo que pueda de ese curso- - dijo el director sonriéndole.**

**Está bien siendo así por mí no hay problema – dijo sonriendo.**

**Bueno ahora debo presentarle al estudiante que le dará su curso – dijo el señor Takashida dirigiéndose a la puerta – pasa por favor.**

**Al abrirse la puerta entro un chico un poco más alto que akane su cabello era castaño, sus ojos verdes, su piel clara, su cuerpo muy bien formado de seguro porque hacía mucho ejercicio se paró enfrente de Akane y le sonreía.**

**Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es…- dijo el pero ella lo interrumpió.**

**Taishiro Orasawa… ¿eres tú? – dijo ella dudosa.**

**Si como lo supiste – dijo el sin poder entender.**

**Soy yo Akane Tendo ya no me recuerdas – dijo ella triste.**

**A… Aka…Akane… no puede ser… realmente eres tu- dijo el emocionado.**

**Si Taishiro soy yo… tenia tanto sin verte… ya me recuerdas- dijo ella muy contenta.**

**Si claro… lo que pasa es que no te reconocí… estas muy cambiada… además te fuiste sin decir nada – dijo el bajando la cabeza.**

**Lo siento pero mi padre lo decidió a último momento… tu sabes que allá en tu pueblo no querían a mi padre – dijo ella también bajando la mirada.**

**Si lo se… pero no sabes el gusto que me da verte – dijo acercándose a ella.**

**A mí también – dijo ella.**

**Mmm…mmm – se aclaró la garganta el director para llamar la atención de los dos jóvenes.**

**Lo siento – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.**

**Bueno… bueno – dijo el señor Takashida – ya que se conocen creo que será más fácil para los dos adaptarse a estar juntos tanto tiempo … ahora señorita Tendo tiene dos horas libres para ponerse de acuerdo con su tutor y después pase a su salón por sus cosas.**

**Así es señorita Tendo después de todo usted ya no necesita recibir clases acá así que se puede retirar cuando usted guste – dijo el director con lágrimas en los ojos.**

"_pero que hombre más raro"_** pensó Taishiro.**

**Gracias señor director… señor Takashida… con su permiso – dijo Akane.**

**Pase señorita – dijo el señor Takashida.**

**Permiso – dijo el joven siguiendo a Akane.**

**Los dos chicos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la azotea del edificio para poder charlar mejor al llegar ahí Akane se sentó en una sombra que había y el chico se quedó parado junto a ella.**

**Y bien que has hecho en todo este tiempo Akane – dijo el viéndola.**

**Pues te lo resumiré- dijo ella –aprendí artes marciales, me comprometí y rompí el compromiso, soy buena en el estudio como ya te diste cuenta, también me iré a china a estudiar y a olvidar la vida que he llevado aquí todo este tiempo y eso es todo.**

**Vaya creo que eso es mucho… y tu ex que fue de el – dijo el sin mirarla.**

**Bueno él vive en mi casa y pronto su nueva prometida también vivirá allí es una larga historia y no quiero hablar de eso ahora… mejor dime que has hecho tu – dijo ella viéndolo fijamente a lo que él se sonrojo.**

**Pues bien después de que te fuiste mi familia y yo nos mudamos a china para que yo estudiara… y aprendí a ser un samurái, manejo muy bien la espada y bueno el año pasado gane la beca en la universidad de china al igual que tú y ahora me enviaron para que sea tu tutor – dijo el sonriendo.**

**Sabes Taishiro me alegra que sea alguien que conozco y que quiero mucho porque a pesar de que nos dejamos de ver jamás deje de quererte – dijo ella sonrojada.**

**Yo tampoco Akane y me puedes contestar algo por favor – dijo el sonrojado también.**

**Si claro lo que quieras – dijo ella levantándose.**

**Bueno… pues ya que tú no tienes ningún compromiso con nadie… te gustaría que empezáramos donde nos quedamos cuando nos dejamos de ver – dijo el mirándola fijamente.**

**Bueno pues yo… - dijo ella dudosa.**

**Pues aquí otro capítulo que creen que le dirá akane a su conocido y quien será ese chico y como lo conoció y más importante aún que dirá ranma cuando lo vea y sepa qué clase de relación hubo entre este chico y su akane.**

**Dejen review plis y díganme si le está gustando la historia o quieren algo especial algún cambio con gusto lo tomare en cuenta. **

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

**XD**

**SAILORELIZ**


End file.
